I Love You
by Lyra Jane Malfoy
Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang Albus Potter memiliki cinta yang tak tergapai olehnya? dari pada lama-lama baca summary langsung aja baca ceritanya... cekidot... only Albus Pov


I Love You

Disclaimer | J.K.R only

Warning : segala kekurangan hanya milik author amatir ini.

Happy Reading

Aku melihat mu, melihat setiap kau tertawa, melihat setiap kau bertengkar denganya, melihat kau mengangis karenanya, melihat kau betapa mencintainya, melihat kau terluka setiap ia bersama dengan gadis lain, melihat kau selalu menatapnya dari balik buku yang kau baca, melihat kau memandangnya dengan pandangan cinta, melihat kau berusaha sekeras mungkin menutupi perasaanmu terhadapnya, melihat kau berusaha sekeras mungkin menarik perhatiannya dengan kecerdasan yang kau miliki, melihat kau membelanya di depan ayahmu dengan cara yang umum yang seperti ibumu lakukan, melihat kau hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauh, bahkan aku tahu kau selalu melamunkannya di saat kau sendiri.

Aku menyukaimu, menyukai sifatmu yang tegar, menyukai kecerdasanmu, menyukai kekeras kepalaanmu, menyukai pendirianmu yang kuat, menyukai caramu berfikir, menyukai senyummu, menyukai ekspresi wajahmu bila sedang kesal, aku menyukaimu, menyukai semua pola tingkahmu yang lucu menurutku, menyukai sikap periangmu, menyukai setiap argument yang kita lakukan,menyukai saat-saat kita bersama di The Burrow, aku sangat menyukaimu dari hal kecil hinga hal yang besar, aku menyuakimu dari hal buruk hingga hal yang baik yang ada padamu.

Aku memperhatikanmu, aku memperhatikanmu di kelas, memperhatikanmu di perpustakaan, memperhatikanmu yang sedang duduk di tepi danau untuk melamunkannya, memperhatikan setiap langkahmu, setiap senyummu, setiap cara bicaramu dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu memperhatikannya diam-diam dalam diam, hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana kau menyukainya, mungkin seperti aku menyukaimu, mungkin seperti aku melihatmu, atau mungkin seperti aku meperhatikanmu.

Aku melihat, menyukai dan hanya memperhatikanmu, tapi kau tak pernah memperhatikanku, yang ada di hati mu hanya dia, tak jarang kau menyembunyikan tangismu dalam diam karena melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain, tak jarang aku melihatmu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu karena melihatnya mengenggam gadis lain atau menghinamu. Dan tak jarang juga aku meperhatikanmu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kadang aku merasa ini tidak adil untuk kita, aku mencintaimu tulus dan tanpa syarat tapi mengapa kau hanya menatapnya, bukan aku? Mengapa yang ada di benakmu hanya dia? Bukan aku? Rasanya ingin teriak akan semua ini, rasanya aku ingin protes pada dunia.

Kau akan merasa senang jika dia mulai berbicara denganmu, walau dia memberikan kata-kata yang menyakitkan tapi kau tetap senang karena kau merasa dia masih menganggapmu ada, dia masih memperhatikanmu walau dengan cara yang berbeda, tak kala aku bertanya kenapa kau sanggup untuk melakukan dan mempertahankan persaanmu kepadanya, dan kau hanya membalas dengan senyuman miris yang hanya padaku kau tunjukan, hanya padaku kau tunjukan rasa kecewamu, rasa sakitmu, airmatamu, jika sudah seperti itu ingin sekali aku memukul pria bodoh tak tahu diri itu. Tapi kau selalu membelanya, kau selalu melindunginya, dan aku tahu kau juga akan sangat terluka bila ia terluka, maka aku akan tetap menahan perasaan kesalku padanya hanya untukmu.

Kau lagi-lagi menangis karena perbuatannya, kau mendatangiku, kau terisak di depanku, kau menumpahkan semuanya di depanku, hanya kamar kebutuhan yang menjadi saksi tangisan keluh kesahmu padaku, hanya di tempat ini kau menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, menjadi gadis yang rapuh, dan lemah, seolah kau adalah barang mahal yang akan rusak bila tidak di jaga baik-baik. Mungkin karena ini, karena ini semua aku mulai menyukaimu, aku ingin melindungimu, ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum, dan membuatmy selalu ceria. Dan memang hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, karena aku tau kau hanya menatapnya, melihatnya, tidak ada lagi ruang untukku di hatimu.

Kau sangat senang ketika laki-laki itu mulai perhatian dengamu, mulai mengubah sikapnya padamu, dan mulai menyadari ada persaaan serupa di hatinya denganmu, kau lagi-lagi mendatangiku, memintaku menemui di ruang kebutuhan untuk menceritakan semuanya, kau terlihat sangat senag dan bahagia saat bercerita tentangnya. Kau mengatakan dia mengajamu ke Hogsmeade di kunjungan minggu depan, wajahmu sangat merona saat kau bercerita tentangnya, bahkan kau mulai gugup akan mengenakan pakaian apa untuk pergi bersamanya nanti, dan ada rasa takut pula yang datang di hatimu, perasaan yang mungkin hanya akan jadi bahan lelucon bagi pria itu. Aku tersenyum menatapmu dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, dan aku tahu laki-laki itu tidak akan mengecewakannya karena aku berada satu asrama dengannya. Kau tersenyum kembali dan memelukku singkat untuk berterima kasih.

Kau terus menerus bercerita tantang hubungan kalian, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di hatiku, tapi entah mengapa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dan seceria itu membuatku merasa senang juga, kadang aku merutuki diriku sendiri betapa bodohnya aku hanya bisa diam dan menatapmu dari bahagia bersamanya menjalani masa-masa sekolah kita, melihatmu selalu tersenyum padanya, melihatmu tertawa bersamanya di sisa masa study kita di Hogwarts. Aku mulai meruntuki diriku sendiri karena hampir saja aku mengacaukan semuanya ketika terjadi salah pahaman antara kau dan dia, aku hampir mengatakan persaanku yang sesungguhnya dan menghancurkan kepercayanmu padaku, aku tidak akan merusak hubungan di antara kita kita tetap akan menjadi saudara seperti sebelumnya, aku akan tetap berperan sebagai sepupumu yang selalu melindungimu, menenangkan mu, dan membuatmu tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

Suatu hari kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak berkencan seperti saudara-saudaraku yang lainya,, dan aku hanya bisa berkata dalam hati bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan seseorang jika hatiku telah kau mabil sepenuhnyya, bagaimana bisa aku berkencan jika hanya dirimu yang aku tatap bukan gadis lain. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu aku hanya tersenyum dan bilang tidak ada gadis di Hogwarts yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan kau berkata, kau terlalu menetapkan standar terlalu tinggi, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tawamu yang sungguh menawan.

Entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu itu terjadi saat ini kau berdiri di depan altar bersamanya untuk mengucap janji setia bersamanya, dan aku masih memiliki rasa ini, rasa yang menyiksaku selama bertahun-tahun, tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku padamu hingga saat ini, mereka sudah sering mengatur kencan buta untukku bahkan kau ikut terlibat dalam rencana itu, tapi kalian masih tidak bisa membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padamu, hanya kau yang selalu ada di hatiku entah sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan, entah sampai kapan aku akan tenggelam, dan entah sampai kapan aku akan terlepas dari semua ini. Tapi yang pasti aku Albus Severus Potter akan selalu mencintaimu Rose Weasley, I love you forever.

Cuap-cuap Author…

Cekidot….

Huaaaa, akhirnya bias publis juga fic pertama ni dengan bantuan banyak pihak terutama Diloxy…

Tengkyu-tengkyu all…

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please….


End file.
